Childhood Memories
by Kiraitan
Summary: Ever wondered about Harry's childhood? Well, wonder no more! These chapters are dedicated to Harry before Hogwarts! Chapters are from random ages.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :)- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any other series. Maybe just the idea of this story.**

**Summary: Ever wondered about Harry's childhood? Well, wonder no more! These chapters are dedicated to Harry before Hogwarts! Chapters are fo random ages.**

**A/N: Yeah...this gonna be a angst/humor kind of thing. And, I do purposely use improper grammar just so I can write down my amusing [to me] thoughts. "This gonna be" is an example of that. Bye.**

* * *

_Age One_

Emerald eyes stared up at the tall figure. The tall figure stared down at the little boy.

"Mama?"

The tall figure frowned and glared the baby.

"No! I am your aunt. Say it. Aunt Petunia."

"Ahh Pe-tu-na," the baby gurgled, happy with being able to say that.

"Good, now remember that! I am not your mother and I will never be!"

The messy, black-hairded boy continued on gurgling, not being able to understand her, but nodded just to please this person.

Aunt Petunia stared down at her nephew. When his innocent green eyes stared up at her, she felt a pang in her chest. That childish innocence reminded her too much of...

_'Oh... Lily...'_ she thought. She forced herself not to cry. _'I never had a chance to apologize..'_

Aunt Petunia let out a big sob at the thought of her dead sister.

Harry James Potter looked up as drops of water hit him. His 'Ahh Pe-tu-na' was crying.

"No cry. No cry," he said softly, raising his small hands towards his aunt. He was opening and closing them as he tried to reach up to her and try to comfort her. His green eyes were sad...just like Lily's had been when she saw how far she and her sister were drifting apart.

Aunt Petunia let out another strangled sob and sank to her knees. She held Harry like that until he fell asleep. When he did, she carried him to the cot in the cupboard under the stairs, tucked him in, and left to tend to a certain big, crying baby.

* * *

**A/N: You like? Yah, bet you did. :DD REVIEW OR MY MONKEY ARMIES SHALL ATTACK YOU ALL! THY MINIONS SHALL FORCE A NEW REIGN OF TERROR AND SMITE THEE WHO COME IN THY WAY! Yeah...just review. Woodswolf helped me with the story too! :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER :)- I do not own Harry Potter nor anything else. Maybe just the idea.**

**Summary: Ever wondered about Harry's childhood? Well, wonder no more! These chapters are dedicated to Harry before Hogwarts! These chapters are of random ages.**

**A.N: I skipped to Age Six...I'll be putting them randomly. Next up is Age Nime, then maybe Age four. Or something else. 'Kay, bye. Oh, yeah, OOC behavior too!**

* * *

_Age Six_

"Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah-" Harry Potter said.

"Boy! What are you doing?" his Uncle Vernon said.

"Being bored. Nyah, nyah, nyah-" Harry continued with making the cute noise.

"Do your chores!" Uncle Vernon yelled over the top of the newspaper.

"I'm done with them," he replied. "nyah, nyah, nyah-" he then slapped his cheeks softly in a continuous motion to go along with the sound.

That was true, there wasn't a thing that Uncle Vernon could think of to keep the boy busy.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah-"

"Boy!"

"Yes?"

"Stop that!"

"But I'm bored," So Harry continued with the noise and soft slapping motions.

"Then-then go re-water the plants!"

"Fine..." Harry gave a cute pout towards his Uncle, stood up, and left out the back door.

Finally, peace and quiet. Uncle Vernon was about to drift off to sleep when-

"Nyah~!"

"...Boy!"

* * *

**A/N: How ya doin'? Like it? You better because I typed my stories and chapter with five shots from the doctor. One was to take out blood [about two tubes of blood] the rest were to put something in. Now...I have itchy, swollen skin around the area where the shots was taken. It's bigger at the place where I took two shots in one place. MY ARMS. I'M GOING TO DIE.**

** Oh, and please excuse my errors! And, to explain the, Harry exclaimed, "Nyah~!" to surprise his Uncle from sleep and then ran off to the backyard garden giggling. So...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER :)- I do not own Harry Potter nor anything else. Maybe just the idea.**

**Summary: Ever wondered about Harry's childhood? Well, wonder no more! These chapters are dedicated to Harry before Hogwarts! These chapters are of random ages.**

**A/N: Remember, if you don't like how Harry's childhood life is going in my little dream land which I have decided to share with you all, then there's a back button and/or a button to close the tab.**

* * *

_Age Nine_

"Hey Potter! What happened to your face? Elephant stepped on it?" said Dudley Dursley, snickering as he watched his cousin pull out weeds.

"No, but I can't say the same for yours," Harry Potter raised a pale and dirt stained hand to move his hair out from his bright green eyes.

"Think you're funny, Potty?" Dudley snarled.

"No, but you obviously thought so with your last insult," said Harry calmly. "You laughed at your own pity attempt of an insult."

"Why, you little -" Dudley curled his fists and grit his teeth. "Uh, well, what's with your clothes? Why are they so ugly and baggy, huh, Potty-head?"

Harry glanced at his cousin before continuing with his weeding. Aunt Petunia would be furious if he didn't finish. "Well, they're so ugly because they're _your_ clothes, Dudley. Why are they so baggy? Because they are your _baby_ clothes, of course."

"Potty-head...how creative, Duddykins. Did you think of that yourself? Bravo!"

Harry grunted as he pulled out a particularly big one. He stared at it before turning and looking at his cousin, an eyebrow raised.

Dudley was red now. "Come here, you little - !" He ran towards Harry, who jumped back just in time.

"Are you mad?" Harry yelled, his pile of discarded weeds flying across the freshly mowed lawn. "Oh, wait, you're Dudley. Not much of a difference though, is it?"

Dudley has had enough. He was done with Harry always making a smart remark at him and coming up with fast comebacks to his insults, most of which he couldn't understand. He decided he won't stand for this no longer!

"Mummy!" he sobbed as he waddled back inside to dear Mummy's side.

Harry stared after his fat cousin before shrugging and going back to work.

* * *

**You like? Of course you did! Now review. NOW. Please? I have CSTs and they aren't all that hard, but they're LONG. Agonizing, really. Pity an old fool.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER :)- I do not own Harry Potter nor anything else. Maybe just the idea.**

**Summary: Ever wondered about Harry's childhood? Well, wonder no more! These chapters are dedicated to Harry before Hogwarts! These chapters are of random ages.**

**A/N: I dislike how has changed. They tell the readers the summary, but I'll still do so, too.^ Please excuse any mistakes, I'm only a young child! D: Barely 13!**

* * *

_Age Seven_

_'Locked in the cupboard again,'_ thought Harry Potter, sighing. He leaned back on the small cot and remembered what had happened to get him locked up in his cupboard once again.

Uncle Vernon was having guests over for dinner and Harry had to prepare dinner for five people, excluding him, in under two hours. Usually, after Harry was finished with making dinner, he'd be given bread and water, then sent back to his cupboard and stayed there quietly.

But this time, something went wrong. There were ten more minutes before Uncle Vernon's guests were due to arrive. Harry had just been chopping carrots for the salad when Dudley, unbeknownst to Harry, was sneaking a chocolate fudge sundae from the cooler.

Unfortunately, Harry was blamed for the missing sundae. Which was completely idiotic in Harry's mind, seeing as how it were painfully obvious that Dudley had done it, he still had the remains covering his mouth.

After being told to make another, Harry was sent to his cupboard by a red-faced Vernon.

Harry yawned and smirked when he heard the youngest Dursley barfing and Aunt Petunia's shrill shriek. He had anticipated Dudley getting into one of the sundaes and put a carrot in the one that Dudley had eaten.

Oh, how Dudley Dursley hated vegetables.

Next time, Harry Potter would have proper revenge.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? I hope so, it has been a while since I wrote and I hope that this wasn't too boring for anyone that actually read this. Well, bye now!**


End file.
